


Strawberries

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's in LA with her FBI handler as an expert on future tech. Neither expect to see her handler's twin brother walk in... Nor the overwhelming desire after a glass bottle shatters.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Sex pollen-related dub con.

Darcy hoisted herself onto the edge of an empty desk and swung her feet. “I really think the government would fall apart if anything happened on time.”

“Relax, kid.” David paced a few steps toward the window and looked out into the street below. “You got anywhere else to be right now?”

She sighed. “I guess not. But this isn’t exactly how I planned on spending my weekend.” Not that she had anything else planned. But sitting there in cooking in a humid, abandoned warehouse-turned-hideout definitely wasn’t at the top of her list. “Admit it. Flying my happy ass to L.A. in the middle of summer wasn’t exactly at the top of your list of shit to do, either.”

“No… But the view’s nice.” When he turned back toward her, his eyes fixed on the front of her coral-colored blouse.

She rolled her eyes. David was probably her favorite FBI handler, though. At least he wasn’t grabby. That was a plus. Fuck the forties, though. “At what time do we just decide this guy isn’t showing up and get back to the hotel?” They had fans at the hotel. And a pool. “By the way, totally going swimming.”

“No complaints here, sweetheart.” He came back across the room to lean against the desk beside her and fold his arms.

He had to be even more uncomfortable than she was. He wore a suit - a full suit, waistcoat and all. And she had to admit he looked pretty good in it.

“David, you’ve got to be cooking in there. At least take off your jacket.”

“I knew it. I knew you couldn’t resist me.” Still, he pulled it off and slung it across the desk behind them, over her purse. He rolled up his sleeves as well.

“Yeah, that’s what it is. Take me, take me now.” She shook her head.

“Say the word, doll.” He grinned at her.

The door stuck when it opened, so whoever was on the other side really had to shove on it. David jumped to his feet, gun out and all trace of the casual flirt completely gone.

A man came around the corner, and Darcy could only stare. He looked  _ exactly _ like David. The hair was a bit longer he had a crutch, but if they weren’t twins she’d eat her handbag. “David?” he asked.

“Danny?” David replied. They met halfway through the room for a heartfelt, back-slapping hug. “I didn’t know you were in the SSR.”

“And you’re, what, FBI?” Danny, obviously their SSR contact, shook his head. “I guess Christmas dinner just got a lot more interesting.”

“Guess so.” David eyed his brother for another second before turning to Darcy. One hand swept toward her in a grand gesture. “Agent Lewis, our foremost expert in future technologies.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she hopped down. “Just Darcy, please.” She crossed to them, heels clicking on the concrete floor, and offered the new man her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Daniel Sousa, chief of the SSR’s Los Angeles office. Please, call me Daniel.” Daniel was just as hot as David - and not actively ogling her. That immediately made him about a billion times hotter.

“Oh, the  _ chief _ ,” David teased. “Well, aren’t we impressive.”

“Can we do this thing?” Darcy interrupted whatever return banter was forthcoming. “I have a hotel pool calling my name. It’s hot as fuck here.”

“Darcy’s got a bit of a mouth,” David rushed to say.

“Yes, because you never use the naughty words.” She turned to Daniel. “I know I was called out here for a reason.”

He hesitated, then nodded and pointed into the warehouse. “This way. No one else has been in here since we found it, so it should be undisturbed.”

Walking with Daniel was a little slower than walking with just David, but it wasn’t a problem. “How are you enjoying Los Angeles, Darcy?” Daniel asked.

“I gotta tell you, I’ll enjoy it in the pool a lot more later. At least it’s not humid, though. I’ll take hot and dry over humidity any time.” She shook her head. Oh, there were memories. “Did you two seriously not know what each other does?”

“We haven’t really talked a lot since the war,” David said, serious for once. “Danny got back, and…” He trailed off and shook his head.

There was obviously something there, an almost palpable tension. Changing the subject seemed like the best idea. “Right. When did you find this thing?” Because, of course, no one had elaborated on what the thing was, or anything about it. Just that it was possibly from the future and they needed her “expertise.”

“Last night. Tracey, one of my best guys, was out here on a tip. He saw it and called it in right away.” Daniel’s hand brushed her elbow before he gestured out in front of them. “Just under that desk.”

“Right. Okay.” They circled around behind the desk in question, and Darcy gingerly pulled out the office chair from behind it. The thing on the floor looked like a smart phone had had a baby with a stapler. “Well… I mean, from here it’s just weird. Let me…”

She hesitated. The concrete floor looked hard, and she only had a skirt. Well, whatever. Bracing herself on the edge of the desk, she knelt down for a closer look. “It looks like a stapler and something. I mean, nothing I’m on a familiar basis with. There’s a cartridge of some sort in there.” She sat back on her heels and looked up at them. “Neither of you happen to have a pen, do you?”

“Why?” David asked guardedly.

“It’s scientific. I can’t tell you how big a part of science just poking things is.” She put her hands on her hips. There was totally a pen in her purse, but that meant walking all the way back there.

“You a scientist, Darcy?” Daniel asked, making David snort.

“Not officially.” She sighed. “I will march my happy ass back to my purse, but, I don’t know, I thought we wanted to get this done all quick-style.”

Daniel pulled a pen out of the inside of his jacket. “Here you are.”

“Thank you.” Darcy shook her head as she turned back to the thing. “Like I’m not the fucking expert here or something.” She bent towards the stapler-phone and used the pen to turn it. “Yeah, I got nothing. It’s not futuristic tech, though. Everything that’s in it could totally be from now.” She sat back to look up at them again. David had definitely been staring at her ass. Daniel’s eyes were on the ceiling. “Alright, help me up, let’s get out of here. I’d get Howard in to look at it.”

“Howard… Stark?” Disbelief edged Daniel’s voice, even as he offered her his hand.

“Yeah. If he didn’t know what it was, he’d have a safe place to dissect it, at least.” She let him help her up and gave back the pen. “Oh, that’s better. Okay. Pool, here I come.” With a final glance at the thing, she started toward the front of the warehouse.

“Right behind you, honey.” David and Daniel fell in step with her. “You should call more,” David said. Obviously not to her.

“Yeah, you too. I know I’m not the only one with a phone. FBI…” Daniel shook his head. “Does Mom know?”

“Well…” David rubbed the back of his neck. “You know how Mom gets to worrying.”

“Oh, believe me.” Daniel patted his leg, the one that gave him a limp. “I know all about that.”

“Is that really why you moved to California?”

“No,” Daniel answered too quickly. “Promotion opportunity. I wasn’t the chief back in New York.”

“Right.”

They reached the desk they’d been waiting at. Darcy picked up her purse. “You know…” She glanced between the two men. “We’re in town until tomorrow. It might be nice to get together for a drink or something tonight.”

“Yeah, of course,” Daniel answered. He glanced at David. “That sounds great.”

“We’re at the big pink hotel downtown, you know the one?” When Daniel nodded, Darcy continued. “Room four thirty-three. Call me when you’re done with work.”

David swept his jacket off the desk, and something crashed to the floor. Glass shattered, spraying all over the place.

“Seriously, David? Poking is scientific.  _ Smashing _ considerably less so.” She stepped behind him to peer at the container. “At least it was empty. Except…” She sniffed the air. “Strawberries. You smell strawberries?”

David’s nostrils flared. “Yeah. Sorry, Danny. Don’t mean to fuck up your scene.”

Daniel gave the broken glass a rueful look. “No, it’s fine.” He shook his head. “Strawberries. I mean, drinks. It’ll probably be late.”

“Late’s fine,” Darcy said quickly. David wasn’t putting on his jacket right away, not that she could blame him. It seemed to be getting warmer in the warehouse. He really did have nice forearms. “I’m sure we’ll be up a while.” Her voice had taken on a husky quality. She probably needed to get a drink before she jumped in the pool.

Daniel opened his mouth, then paused and closed it again. After a second, though, he tried again. He motioned between them. “Are you two…”

“Us?” Darcy rested her hand against David’s shoulder and somehow just didn’t move it. He did have nice shoulders. “No. In his dreams, maybe.” She was definitely starting to feel flushed, like all over flushed. And kind of tingly. She fanned her face with her free hand, not that it did much.

“Or in yours, honey.” David turned to her, and his eyes made a lengthy perusal from her ankles up to land on her lips. “Don’t pretend I haven’t caught you looking at me.”

“I don’t know.” She focused on Daniel, the way he licked his lips and he fought to keep his eyes on hers. “Sometimes a girl likes a gentleman. And you…” She glanced at David, and sort of got stuck on where she swore she could see his pulse hammering in his throat. “You’re not a gentleman.” She could just lean up and lick it.

That would be a bad idea for so many reasons. She definitely shouldn’t lick him, or nibble on his earlobe, or press herself up against him and…

“It got warmer in here, didn’t it? We should…” She made vague motions toward the door. “Go.”

Daniel cleared his throat. “What room did you say you were in, Ms. Lewis?” His voice had gotten a lot lower, too.

“Four thirty-three. You can call at any time. And call me Darcy, please.” She took a step toward him, then another one until she was in his personal space. She didn’t know him well enough for all that, did she? He was probably going to think she was easy or whatever, but she was finding it hard to care. “It was nice to meet you.” Her hand came up to against his upper arm.

David was no slouch in the arms department, but from the feel of it, neither was Daniel. “It was my pleasure, Darcy. I’ll call on you tonight.” He blinked. “Call you tonight, I mean.”

“Didn’t you say something about a pool?” David asked from behind her.

“Sure.” Which meant stepping away from the pretty SSR chief. She totally could. She was going to right now. Now.  _ Now _ . The tingling had intensified and focused along her center, which was definitely making it harder to step away.

No, she was totally professional. She was totally… Oh god, his hand was so warm when it rested on her waist. “I am having really unprofessional thoughts about you right now.” Well, that just slipped out. “I mean, my unprofessional thoughts usually aren’t this…”

“Intense.” Daniel finished. Brown eyes, blown wide with lust, bored into hers.

Fingers closed around her upper arm, spinning her away. David looked into her face for a moment before pressing her back over his arm and closing his mouth over hers.

She may have meant to push him away. The thought registered somewhere in the back of her mind, but the touch of his lips was the spark that ignited the powder keg. Desire coiled through her, dark and hot. She gripped the front of his shirt, holding him to her as her tongue danced with his.

When he finally straightened and slipped away, Darcy found herself turned back toward Daniel. They only hesitated a moment, staring at each other before their lips crashed together. He kissed her hard, his fingers tangling in her hair.

Someone grasped the side of her skirt. That had to be David. He worked it up until his touch tickled along the bare skin at the top of her stockings. “The first time we did this, I wanted to take my time. But all I can think about is getting inside you.”

She let out a soft noise. That sounded pretty damn awesome. In fact, David’s fingers were sliding up the inside of her thighs entirely too slowly. She shifted her feet apart, leaning against Daniel for balance. When David didn’t take the hint, she tore her lips away. “If you don’t touch me…”

“Yes, ma’am.” David slipped easily inside her filmy knickers and found the heat of her center. “Fuck, Darce.”

Her breath caught as he found the slickness of her arousal. “More.” She leaned up to lick at the pulse hammering in Daniel’s throat. “God, you smell good.”

David’s fingers pushed deep inside her pussy. He immediately began pumping in and out, the slick glide and the stretch feeling absolutely amazing.

But it wasn’t enough. Darcy pulled away from Daniel just enough to meet his eyes. “If I lay down across that desk, will you fuck me?”

He reached for his belt. “Go get on the desk.”

David’s fingers bit into her arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

It was hard to think past the heat, past the need. But there were two of them… “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about my lips wrapped around your cock.”

“Fuck.” He dropped her arm so suddenly he almost pushed her. “Get on the desk, Darce.”

She slipped out from between them and hopped up on the desk. Instead of swinging her legs, though, she lay back and worked her skirt up. “One of you better get over here.”

Daniel stepped between her legs. He rested his crutch against the edge of the desk, but it slid over to fall to the floor. He didn’t seem to care. Darcy sure didn’t. He worked his pants and shorts down, and pulled aside her panties. “Goddamn, you’re wet.”

“So do something about it.” 

David grabbed the back of her head and turned it to the side. His cock rose up over his pants and shorts, so hard it had to hurt. “Open for me, honey.”

She opened her mouth. The salty essence of precome slid across her tongue as he pushed himself deep inside. She barely had time to hollow her cheeks around him before he started fucking her face, sliding into her throat. No warning, but she managed to suppress her gag reflex.

The wide head of Daniel’s cock nudged against the entrance to her pussy. He drove deep inside with a sharp snap of his hips that had her crying out. Fingers bit into her hips as he fucked her hard, and she lifted her hips to meet each thrust.

She had to time each breath to when David pulled back. She was floating between them, but it still wasn’t enough. One hand trailed down her body, over the bunch of her skirt at her waist. Before she could get where she wanted, David snagged her wrist, pulling out a sharp noise of protest.

But Daniel’s thumb settled over her clit, finding it unerringly through her panties. “I’ve got you, Darcy.” White hot pleasure rolled through her.

It was almost like they’d done that before. Had they done that before? Darcy wanted to care, but she couldn’t focus past the relentless drive of their bodies as they chased the heat that threatened to consume her.

The sounds of sex filled the room, seeming to echo off the concrete. She was lost in sensation, in the urge to grind against Daniel until she found ecstasy. It seemed just out of reach, no matter how much the heat built up deep inside her. She felt like she was right on the edge, but all they did was wind her tighter.

Dimly, she registered a door opening. “Chief, were you…” A pause. “Sorry, chief.”

A blast of cool, refreshing air hit her face and Darcy took a desperate breath in. Almost immediately she tumbled over the edge, coming so hard her vision whited out.

David buried himself deep in her throat and Daniel thrust a few times before stiffening against her. And then it was over.

Her head felt clearer, she felt cooler. And she’d just… Fucked her FBI handler and his twin brother and chief of the local SSR branch in a warehouse. As they withdrew, she sat up with a wince. At least whoever had come in was gone. “Um. Hey.” A thought hit her, and she narrowed her eyes at Daniel. “You didn’t, uh, put on a rubber did you?”

His mouth pressed into a grim line, and he looked away.

“Well.” She swallowed. Her voice was a little raspy, and her throat felt a bit rough. “You might want to get whoever comes in here to do it in a chemical suit.”

“Yeah. I’m on it.” Daniel looked at her for a long moment, seeming unsure of what to say.

David’s hand came up to rest in the small of Darcy’s back. “I think we should definitely get that drink tonight.”

“Yeah.” Daniel glanced at his brother before his eyes settled on Darcy.


End file.
